Melek
Melek, the Warlord of House Ix, is a dual-wielding Deathless, wearing a golden helm with six tentacle-like structures on it. He also wears golden armor with embroidery. He throws a random dual weapon at Siris that will transform into any random weapon that is found in Melek's left hand. Infinity Blade III During Infinity Blade III, Melek confronts Siris at the stone tablet in the Tower. He recognizes Siris as Ausar, and welcomes him back to the Tower before fighting him, ultimately dying. His dialogue before the fight shows that he thinks he can redeem Ausar, or at least get him to join the Worker. He is first fought at level 75. Combat Melek is a boss titan, complete with Spectrum defence, higher than normal chance to possess a titan perk and the ability to send you back to the Hideout if you lose to him. Compared to most other bosses, Melek is by no means tricky at all to fight. He always fights with a fixed standard attacking speed regardless of level and has only two unique moves: an upwards knee kick and a sweeping downwards chop with both swords. Two of Melek's fury chains borrow from the Kuro Shino titan and his third one borrows from the Archivist in Infinity Blade 2 and the Horned Shaman. Appearance Of all Deathless, Melek has perhaps the most unusual armor. Rather than traditional plate-like armor, the underlying gold layer appears to cover his entire body, being reinforced by a large, black pauldron on his left shoulder and a toga-like armor set, seemingly made of the same material as the pauldron. His mask is ornately decorated and is bedecked with strange tentacle-like horns. Trivia *His fighting style is very similar to the Archivist in Infinity Blade II, as they both wield dual weapons. Both are also fought in the exact same place. The differences in fighting styles are that the Archivist shoots projectiles at Siris while Melek does not, and the two bosses have different fury chains. This could support the two characters' tendencies, Melek being a Warlord of physical accomplishment, and the Archivist being long-lived and possessed of immeasurable (and most likely magical/technological) knowledge. *He is one of the few Deathless in Infinity Blade III (Terrovax and Varun being examples) to not wield an Infinity Weapon. *Melek seems to know Ausar personally, judging by his conversation with Siris. This could mean that him and Ausar were allies or enemies at some point. *Losing to Melek triggers unique death taunts from him, nearly the same way as losing to non-update Regular Male titans using the Light and Dual weapon classes. Lines such as "Feeble mark!" and "Embrace death!" can be heard from him. *Melek's combat voice is used by Varun in the Kingdom Come update. *Melek throws down a random dual weapon during the cutscene where he first appears, but he is always holding Sinkhook in his other hand. *Melek is the Turkish word for "Angel". Bugs *After the player kills Melek with Siris in Act IV, A Link to the Past, Siris' profile will show him wielding the Infinity Blade that Raidriar used in the tutorial. Gallery Melek.png Melek shot.jpg imageakkiskkm.jpg|Melek going to fight Siris. Melek 45.jpg|Melek vs Siris Category:Deathless Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Characters Category:Characters in Infinity Blade III